


Pretty Little Omega

by Muffinlover246



Series: Destiel Fanfiction BINGO [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First time writing this, M/M, NSFW Art, Not Beta Read, Shameless Smut, Toys, so cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Cas has been on a business trip for the past five days and wants nothing more to be home with his omega.Cas loves his job, truly he does. He’s spent the last eight years or so climbing the corporate ladder and has finally made it to the top. But now he has to be out of time more often with conferences and meetings and other things he considers to be bullshit.





	Pretty Little Omega

As Cas sits in the back of the black SUV that’s driving his home his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and smiles when he sees it’s from Dean.

 

 **Dean:** Can’t wait for you to get home.

 

 **Cas:** I’m almost there

 **Cas:** Don’t finish without me ;)

 

 **Dean:** Don’t keep me waiting ;p

 

Cas practically sprints upstairs to their bedroom after practically ripping their front door off of it’s hinges. He can already smell his aroused omega and it’s just filling his mind with lust and need. When Cas reaches the doorway of their bedroom he gasps at the sight before him.

 

Dean is lying on his back, slowly easing a toy in and out of himself as he whines slightly.

 

“Cas.” Dean whines softly as he pushes the toy in all the way and Cas finds to will to move. Dean looks up when he hears Cas growling as he gets into bed with Cas.

 

Cas wastes no time before he leans down and begins licking at the mating bite at the base of Dean’s neck. A soft growl grows in his chest as he feels his omega shutter beneath him. “Alpha, please.”

 

“My dirty little omega,” Cas growls in Dean’s neck, “So needy for me,” Cas reaches down and takes to toy from Dean’s hand and begins thrusting it in and out of Dean at his own rhythm, “Couldn’t even wait for me to come home before you started filling this pretty little hole of yours.”

 

“Cas, alpha- please!” Dean keens underneath Cas, “Want your knot please.”

 

“My pretty little omega.” Cas growls before smashing their lips together. The kiss is far from gentle. It’s all gnashing teeth and biting lips. “God I’ve missed you.”

 

“Missed you too,” Dean moans and starts ripping off the buttons of Cas’ shirt, “Need you. C’mon Cas.”

 

“Patience,” Cas whispers as he removes the toy from Dean’s hole, groaning low in his throat when he replaces it with his fingers so he can feel how wet and open Dean is for him. Cas starts to thrust his finger in and out of Dean as he places kisses up and down Cas’ chest.

 

Cas takes off his shirt and jacket as Dean works on his pants and belt, not wasting any time to take his alpha’s hard length into his mouth. Cas’ hand finds its way into Dean’s hair, guiding Dean’s mouth up and down his length, relishing the feeling of Dean;s soft mouth around his cock.

 

“Mmhh” Cas moans, “My pretty little omega, just like that.”

 

“Please Alpha,” Dean begs when he comes off of Cas’ dick, hand still stroking idly, “Please fuck me.”

 

“Lie down.” Cas growls and Dean wastes no time following his instruction. Cas kisses Dean again, gentler this time as the edge has been taken off a bit.

 

Dean moans as Cas teases his hole with the tip of his cock, just barely slipping it in with each pass.

 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean begs, clawing at Cas’ back trying to get him even closer to him, “Don’t tease me.” Cas chuckles softly and continues his slight movements, driving Dean closer and closer to the brink of insanity, “Cas, Alpha- Ple- oh, fuck.”

 

Cas slams into Dean without warning, bottoming out and hitting prostate just right. When Cas leans down to mouth at Dean’s neck he reaches into Cas’ dark locks and pulls until his alpha moans above him.

 

Cas thrusts into Dean at a fast pace, no time to be gentle when both of their orgasms are nearer than either of them would like to admit.

 

“Cas, Cas.” Dean pants, in time with each thrust in and out of his body, “Oh, fuck Cas. I- I need.”

 

“I’ve got you my pretty little thing.” Cas murmurs into Dean’s skin before he reaches down and wraps a hand around his omega’s cock that lays heavy and full between them, “Cum for me. Wanna feel you cum with me inside of you.”

 

“Fuck, fuck- ahh” Dean moans as he spills white across both of their stomachs.

 

“Good omega,” Cas croons, his thrust begins to slow down as they both feel his knot growing bigger inside of Dean, “So. Good. For me.”

 

Cas cums with one final thrust and a shout, as his knot locks the two men in place.

 

“I’m really glad you’re home.” Dean says after they both come down from their highs. Cas’ knot hasn’t budged yet, though neither of them seem to mind.

 

“Me too.” Cas places a gently kiss to Dean’s cheek before placing one on Dean’s lips. “I don’t think I ever wanna leave again.”

 

“I can get on board with that.” Dean mumbles, half-asleep already, comfortable with Castiel’s weight on top of him. Cas continues to kiss up and down the column of Dean’s throat, whispering sweet nothing into his skin, until the other man falls into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
